1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a swing, more particularly to a swing with an extension frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional swing 1 that includes a swing-supporting unit 11, and a swing frame unit 12 mounted swingably on the swing-supporting unit 11. The swing frame unit 12 includes a supporting frame 122, a U-shaped seat frame 131 disposed on the supporting frame 122, a U-shaped backrest frame 132 connected pivotally to the seat frame 131 and pivoted to the supporting frame 122 so as to be pivotable between a horizontal position and an inclined position relative to the seat frame 131, a pair of retaining members 141 secured to a rear side of the supporting frame 122, and a U-shaped supporting leg 143 pivoted to the backrest frame 132. The U-shaped supporting leg 143 engages relesably the retaining members 141 for retaining the backrest frame 132 at the inclined position, and is adapted to contact the ground surface when disengaged from the retaining members 141 to dispose the backrest frame 132 at the horizontal position.
The conventional swing 1 is disadvantageous in that the overall length of the backrest frame 132 and the seat frame 131 in a transverse direction relative to a front side of the supporting frame 122 when the backrest frame 132 is disposed at the horizontal position is relatively short and is not suitable for the user to lie down.